Drunken Old Man xxx Betrunkener Alter Mann
by Lealino
Summary: Nachdem Kakuzu nach einem Streit mit Hidan einfach abgehauen ist, soll Tobi ihn nun suchen und findet ihn in einem ziemlich schwippsigen Zustand wieder. KAKUZU x TOBI! Yaoi. Lemon. Crack fic.


Drunken old man

Kakuzu x Tobi

_Anmerkung der Autorin:__ Ich hab beschlossen, dass Tobi in dieser Story eher jung ist… Also ist er eher Obito. Egal wer meint, Tobi sei Madara (wisst ihr eigentlich, wie alt und hässlich der mittlerweile ist?! xD), hier ist er es jedenfalls nicht! Und Basta! xDDD_

„Onkel Kuzu! Onkel Kuzu!!", hallte es durch die Straßen. Er war Nacht, die Laternen glühten und die Menschen schwirrten umher wie ein Haufen Ameisen. Einige hatten gerade Feierabend und gingen nach Hause. Andere waren mit Freunden aus und suchten geeignete Bars um sich zu betrinken. Wieder andere begannen nun erst mit ihrer Arbeit… Verruchte Gestalten kreuzten Tobis weg.

Obszön gekleidete Frauen und sogar einige Männer starrten den Mann mit der orangenen Kringelmaske an, lächelten ihm zu oder sprachen ihn sogar manchmal mit eindeutigen Angeboten an. Doch der quirlige Uchiha verstand diese Angebote nicht einmal… Was bedeutete bitte: „Soll ich dir den Himmel zeigen?" Wenn Tobi nach oben sah, war da doch der Himmel… Warum musste man ihm den extra zeigen?

Doch er grübelte nicht lange darüber nach, denn er hatte eine Mission! Jawohl! Zetsu-san hatte ihm den Auftrag erteilt Kakuzu zu finden! Der Narbenmann hatte sich abgesetzt, nachdem er einen gnadenlosen Streit mit Hidan gehabt hatte. Tobi wusste nicht, worum es dabei gegangen war, jedoch hatte Kakuzu dem Jashinisten am Ende kurzerhand den Kopf abgerissen und in eine Ecke geworfen… Danach war er einfach abgehauen…

Es kam häufiger vor, dass die Organisation mal nicht wusste, wo sich die Mitglieder ab und zu aufhielten, doch wenn einer der Mitglieder zufällig als körperloser Kopf durch die Gegend rollte und alle anderen in den Wahnsinn trieb, dann gefiel das Pein-sama gar nicht… Also musste Kakuzu gefunden werden, um Hidans Kopf wieder richtig anzunähen…

Konan hatte auch schon versucht den weißhaarigen Priester wieder zusammenzuflicken, jedoch hatte sie nicht wirklich das Talent dafür… Ständig beschwerte Hidan sich, dass sein Kopf irgendwie schief angenäht wäre und nach 14 kläglichen Versuchen hatte die blauhaarige Ninja-Frau es aufgegeben und sich wieder ihren Origami-Schwänen gewidmet.

Bevor also Pein-sama noch anfangen würde den wehrlosen Hidan zu piercen, hatte Zetsu Tobi losgeschickt, um Kakuzu zurückzuholen.

Laut dem Gerede des fluchenden Kopfes hielt sich Kakuzu oft in dieser zwielichtigen Gegend auf. Tobi hatte bereits den Namen vergessen… So ein Pech auch… Egal! Er würde ihn auf jeden Fall finden! Schon allein deswegen, weil sein Zetsu-san dann unglaublich stolz auf ihn wäre.

Vergnügt hopste der kleine Sharingan-Besitzer umher, immer wieder rufend: „Onkel Kuzu-saaaaaaaaaan! Wo sind Sie denn?"

Nach ein paar Stunden hatte Tobi die Hoffnung schon fast aufgegeben. Sein Hals tat weh, von seinem ständigen Gerufe und seine Beine machten auch allmählich schlapp…

Wie konnte man bloß einen fast zwei Meter großen, braungebrannten Narbenmann mit Akatsuki-Mantel übersehen?! Bei seinem Temperament müsste er doch mindestens drei… Wie nannte man diese Leute noch, Prostitupierte? Sticher? Hmm… Egal. Also auf jeden Fall müsste er bei der Rage, mit der er gegangen war, schon mindestens drei dieser Prostitutionierten, oder wie auch immer umgebracht haben, so aufdringlich, wie die hier sind…

Der Maskenträger war schon fast am verzweifeln, als er plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hörte: „Geld regiert die Welt!" Kakuzu. Ganz klar.

Schnell huschte Tobi in die Bar, aus der er seine Stimme vernommen hatte. Es war eine ziemlich volle und stickige Bar. Alles war voller Zigarettenrauch und es stank nach Alkohol. Um die runden Tische saßen viele düstere oder einfach nur betrunkene Leute und spielten Karten. Spielten da auch einige UNO? Wenn ja, hätte Tobi gerne mitgespielt… Er mochte am liebsten das Tier-UNO, mit den lustigen Comicfiguren…

Weiter hinten war eine kleine Bühne, auf der ein paar Leute irgendwelche Instrumente spielten, die Tobi nicht kannte, und ein paar Frauen im Kimono tanzten einen Standarttanz.

Der naive Akatsuki-Anhänger sah sich noch weiter um… Ah! Da! Rechts vom Eingang war eine lange Theke aufgebaut. Viele Menschen tummelten sich daran. Einige Frauen in kurzen Röcken holten dort Getränke ab, stapelten sie auf Tabletts und brachten sie an verschiedene Tische.

Und da! Kakuzu!! Er war nicht zu übersehen! Er war fast der Größte an der Theke und hatte seine Maske vom Mund runtergezogen, so dass man seine verwegenen Narben sah, die von seinen Mundwinkeln über seine Wangen verliefen.

Ein paar schwarze Haarsträhnen lugten aus seinem Kopftuch hervor. Irgendwie sah er zerstört aus…

Tobi sah genauer hin. Kakuzu hatte mindestens vier Flaschen Sake vor sich stehen und ca. neun verschiedene, leere Gläser. Hatte er sich etwa zugesoffen?

Der, im Gegensatz zu Kakuzu, kleine Ninja wollte gerade auf den Narbenmann zugehen, als er Zeuge eines irgendwie für ihn irritierenden Momentes wurde… Eine Frau, sie war ihm vorher nicht aufgefallen, lehnte sich zu Kakuzu rüber und lächelte ihn an. Anscheinend hatten die beiden schon länger miteinander gesprochen. Wie gesagt, es war Tobi nicht aufgefallen… Die Frau hatte lange, dunkle Haare und trug viel Make-up. Sie hatte nicht viel an. Ihre Oberweite quoll etwas aus ihrem Dekolleté und sie schmiegte sich an Kakuzu. Er sah sie nur unberührt an und erwiderte ihr Lächeln mit einem weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas.

Doch dann griff die Frau sanft nach seinem Gesicht und drückte ihm ihre Lippen auf den Mund!

„AAH!" Tobi war schockiert, drängelte sich auf der Stelle zu den beiden durch, packte den anderen Ninja am Kragen und zog ihn somit weg.

Kakuzu war viel zu betrunken um die Situation zu realisieren und die Frau sah den beiden nur irritiert nach, als sie die Bar verließen. Tobi zog den größeren Ninja hinter sich her. Durch die viel besuchten Straßen, bis zu einer kleinen, leeren Sackgasse hinter zwei großen Mülltonnen.

„Onkel Kuzu, was machen Sie denn? Wo waren Sie? Sie müssen Hidan-san wieder zusammennähen! Warum sind Sie betrunken und warum lassen Sie sich von einer Prostitutititi….limierten… ähm… einfach so anfassen? Und…", Tobi holte Luft. Der Arme war irgendwie überfordert…

Kakuzu sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an. Oh. Er erkannte Tobi. „Weil ich sie dafür bezahlt hatte", war Kakuzus Antwort. Er wurde langsam wieder klar im Kopf, doch Tobi wurde immer verwirrter. Diese Aussage hatte ihn irgendwie verunsichert. Schockierte ihn eher die Tatsache, dass Kakuzu so teilnahmslos auf diese Situation reagierte oder dass er gerade gesagt hatte er hätte diese Frau BEZAHLT??

Kakuzu und Geld ausgeben? Das passte doch gar nicht! Das GING doch gar nicht! Tobi konnte nur noch stottern. Anscheinend hatte übertraf das alles seinen Verstand…

Langsam war Kakuzu wirklich wieder etwas klarer im Kopf. „Du kleiner Nichtsnutz! Weißt du was du gerade getan hast? Ich hatte diese Frau schon bezahlt und dann kamst du an! Nun krieg ich nichts mehr für mein Geld, du Bastard!! Das wirst du wieder gut machen! Niemand verschwendet einfach so MEIN Geld!!", brummte der vernarbte Ninja. Sein wütender Blick war durchbohrend! Seine Augen waren ohnehin schon ziemlich furchterregend, aber DAS übertraf alles!

„Ah, tu-tut mir leid, Kuzu-san! Ich hatte nur den Auftrag Sie zurück zu bringen, wegen Hidan… und…", faselte Tobi. Plötlich änderte sich Kakuzus Blick. „Hidan, Hidan, dieser verdammte Schweinepriester soll von mir aus ewig kopflos rumeiern. Das ist nicht mein Problem. Soll dieses untreue Stück versauern!", schimpfte er. War das Verbitterung in seiner Stimme?

„A-alles okay, Onkel Kuzu? Warum hatten Sie sich denn mit Hidan-san gestritten?", fragte der maskierte Ninja vorsichtig nach.

Kakuzu wendete den Blick ab. War er traurig? Oh… Er lächelte? „Pfft, weißt du, was eine Prostituierte ist, Tobi, und was sie macht?", fragte Kakuzu grinsend. Nun sah er ihn wieder an. Warum kam sich Tobi gerade wie ein Mäuschen auf dem Präsentierteller vor?

„Nun", antwortete Tobi, „ sie verkauft sich, oder? Hmm… Für Geld hat man dann Geschlechtsverkehr mit ihr." Tobi legte den Kopf schief und tippte sich mit einem Finger gegen sein Kinn, während er Kakuzu fragend ansah. Der Narbenmann grinste noch breiter. „Stimmt Tobi, man bezahlt sie für Sex. Guter Junge!"

„Ja, Tobi ist ein sehr guter Junge!", strahlte er und klappte die Hände zusammen. Jedenfalls nahm Kakuzu an, dass er unter der Maske lächelte. Er konnte es ja nicht sehen…

„Aber nun ist die Nutte weg und ich habe noch nicht bekommen, was ich will…", murmelte Kakuzu. Ruckartig zog er Tobi an sich. Der kleine Ninja quiekte kurz auf, doch wehrte sich nicht.

„Nun Tobi, wie gedenkst du mir deine Schulden zu bezahlen?", wisperte der Ninja dicht neben Tobis Maske. Tobi spürte, wie Kakuzus Hände seinen Rücken runter an seine Hüfte glitten und ihn plötzlich am Hintern packten! „Hyah! Ah, Kakuzu-saaan, was machen Sie denn da?", quengelte der Maskierte erschrocken.

Er versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Größeren zu befreien, doch er hielt ihn mit einer Hand am Rücken an sich gepresst. Er stank nach Alkohol und Zigaretten…

„Kuzuuuu, nicht!"

„Was nicht?"

„Ah, ich hab kein Geld…. Aber…"

„Aber was? Dann bringst du den Job der Hure eben zu Ende! Du bist doch ein guter Junge, Tobi, oder?"

Tobi hielt inne. „Jaaa, aber natürlich!"

Kakuzu lächelte… Uaah, unheimlich! „Weißt du, was gute Jungs tun? Gute Dinge. Tu mir was Gutes, Tobi!" Kakuzu schien wirklich betrunken zu sein…

„Hmmm…", Tobi tippte sich wieder gegen sein Kinn und sah nach unten, „ ok, Onkel Kuzu! Ich will ja schließlich nicht, dass sie sauer auf mich sind!!" Tobi schien irgendwie fröhlich zu wirken, dachte sich Kakuzu. Umso besser…

Er fing an in Tobis Haaren zu wuscheln und drehte seinen Kopf leicht nach hinten. „Siehst du, Tobi? Da ist ein Hotel. Lass uns da übernachten. Du zahlst!" Das hörte sich schon eher nach Kakuzu an!

…

Das Zimmer war nicht groß, aber ausreichend! Jedenfalls für Kakuzu! Ein Doppelbett stand im Zimmer, sowie ein Schrank und ein Sofa. Neben der Eingangstür war ein kleiner Raum, der wohl das Badezimmer war… Kakuzu schaute nicht genau nach, sondern warf den kleinen Ninja sofort aufs Bett.

Tobi schrie kurz auf vor Schreck, und setzte sich wieder auf um den Mann vor ihm verwirrt anzustarren.

Wie er da saß… Mit seiner naiven Haltung… Zu ihm hochstarrend, wie ein kleiner Hund, der auf den Befehl seines Herrchens wartete. Das gefiel Kakuzu… Hidan musste er immer erst mit Gewalt dazu bewegen Lust zu bekommen… Das war auf Dauer zu anstrengend… Und dann betrog er ihn auch noch, mit diesem eingebildeten Itachi!! …

„Onkel Kuzuuuu. Nicht traurig sein! Tobi will Sie doch glücklich sehen!", hörte er plötzlich vor sich. Tobi war aufgestanden und hatte seine Arme um ihn geschlungen und schmiegte sich nun mit seinem Kopf an seine Brust. Hatte er so bedrückt geschaut, als er an Hidan und Itachi Uchiha gedacht hatte?? Tobi war auch ein Uchiha… Er würde ihn richtig schön flachlegen!! Er griff nach Tobi und drückte ihn an sich. Hm… er war ziemlich weich und warm… Und irgendwie roch er auch gut… Kakuzu wollte ihn küssen… Er griff an die orangene Maske…

„Ahhh! Nicht, Onkel Kuzu! Die Maske nehme ich niemals ab!!", quiekte Tobi und hielt seine Maske mit beiden Händen fest. Kakuzu seufzte. „Nun gut… mal sehen, ob du es schaffst, sie aufzubehalten!"

Blitzschnell hatte Kakuzu seinem Partner den Schal, die Handschuhe und den Pullover vom Körper gerissen und wieder aufs Bett geworfen! Tobi fiebste und umklammerte seine Arme. Wie niedlich. Fühlte er sich etwa schon nackt ohne Pullover? Kakuzu zog seinen Mantel aus und warf ihn über das Sofa, dann kletterte er über das Bett über Tobi und griff an seine Hose.

„Ieeks! Kakuzu-san, was machen Sie da?"

„Hast du es immer noch nicht verstanden?" Mit diesen Worten zog er sein Kopftuch und sein Shirt aus. Tobi musste schlucken. So ein schöner Körper… So stramme Muskeln und das für sein Alter… Die Haut… Ein schöner Braunton überzog seinen Körper und viele, verschlungene Narben zierten dieses perfekte Stück Fleisch… Tobi überkam das Verlangen über diese wunderschöne Haut zu streichen. Sie zu berühren… Und so tat er es auch! Kakuzu zuckte, als die zarten Hände über seine Brust und seinen Bauch strichen und sich dann an seinen Schultern festhielten.

Kakuzu sah verwundert auf Tobi hinab. Plötzlich zog Tobi ihn zu sich hinunter. Nun konnte Tobi auch über die Herzmasken auf Kakuzus Rücken streichen… „Kuzu-san, Sie fühlen sich gut an!", kicherte Tobi. Oh Gott, dieser Geruch und diese Haut… Kakuzu erregte dieser kleine Ninja unter ihm immer mehr und mehr… „Ah… Tobi? Mach die Beine hoch!", befahl Kakuzu und Tobi kicherte und folgte seinen Anweisungen.

Er ließ ihn los, hob seine Beine an und der vernarbte Ninja konnte ihm genüsslich seine Schuhe, Hose und Boxershorts ausziehen. Ein glatter, straffer Hintern erwartete ihn und spätestens bei diesem prächtigen Anblick begann Kakuzu hart zu werden!

„Halt deine Beine weiter so hoch", forderte Kakuzu Tobi auf und der maskierte Ninja hielt seine Beine angewinkelt hoch. Oh… er war ja so bereitwillig… Kakuzu wühlte in seiner Hosentasche herum und holte eine Tube Gleitmittel heraus. Ja, Ninjas hatten wirklich ALLES dabei!

Er schmierte sich zwei Finger damit ein und beugte sich wieder zu Tobi runter und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr (jedenfalls vermutete er, dass dort sein Ohr war, er trug ja noch dieses Tuch um seinen Kopf): „Nun möchte ich dein kleines Stimmchen hören."

Eins, zwei, drei und schon hatte er seine zwei Finger in Tobi eingeführt. Tobi stöhnte erschrocken auf und ließ seine Beine los. „Mach die Beine breit!" Tobi gehorchte. „Uuuh, kalt", wimmerte Tobi. Kakuzu bewegte seine Finger. „Uuuuh, ah, Kuzu…"

„Keine Sorge. Gleich wird es wärmer!"

Und er hatte Recht! Der maskierte Ninja schrie auf, als der Narbenmann in ihn eindrang.

„Nein, nicht! Ich breche auseinander, aahhh…. Onkel Kakuzu…"

„Sei still!"

Tobi biss sich auf die Lippe… Kakuzu stieß fest zu! „Hmmm…." „Kakuzu sah auf. „Damit hatte ich nicht gemeint, dass du nicht mehr diese herrlichen Geräusche machen sollst", grinste Kakuzu. Noch ein fester Stoß. Diesmal schrie Tobi auf!

„Ah, ah… Kakuzu-san?"

„Was ist?"

„Fester!"

Kakuzu musste leicht lachen und zog Tobi hoch. „W-was machen Sie?!", stotterte Tobi verwirrt. „Deinem Wunsch nachkommen!", grinste Kakuzu hinterlistig. Nun hatte er ihn vollkommen im Griff. Während Kakuzu nun auf dem Bett saß, hatte er Tobi auf seinem Schoß sitzen. Er hielt ihn am Hintern fest und drückte ihn nun noch weiter runter. Tobi stöhnte laut. Er hatte ziemlich viel aufzunehmen.

„Los, beweg dich!"

Tobi klammerte sich an Kakuzus Nacken, grub seinen Kopf in dessen Schulter und gehorchte abermals.

Kakuzu hielt ihn an seiner Hüfte fest und atmete schwer. Auch er musste genussvoll stöhnen, bei den Bewegungen dieses geschmeidigen Ninjas. „Oh… Ja… Schneller, Tobi!"

„Tobi kann nicht schneller, Onkel Kuzu… Uh… Er ist zu groß… Ahhh", keuchte der kleine Ninja. Kakuzu seufzte. „Entweder du machst es richtig oder du nimmst die Maske ab, damit ich dich küssen kann", entgegnete Kakuzu genervt und kam mit seinem Gesicht ganz nah an Tobis Maske. Tobi roch den Alkohol. Er wollte irgendwas erwidern, doch da begann Kakuzu über seine Maske zu lecken. „Nimm sie ab…", nuschelte der Narbenmann, der mit einem verführerischen Schlafzimmerblick durch Tobis Guckloch starrte. „Uuuuh… Ich weiß nicht", antwortete Tobi zögerlich. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, dieser große, starke Mann, der voller Begehren auf ihn, plötzlich auch noch sein Glied anfing zu massieren, ließ ihn ins Schwitzen kommen.

Er hatte sich entschieden. Er tippte dem vernarbten Ninja auf die Lippen und wisperte: „Aber nur, wenn Sie die Augen dabei zumachen!" Die Augen des Betrunkenen weiteten sich vor lauter Überraschung und schlossen sich bald darauf.

Kakuzu konnte nichts mehr sehen, dennoch spürte er, wie sich eine Hand über seine Augen legte. Kurz darauf fühlte er ein paar feuchte Lippen auf den seinen. Tobi hatte sich über die Lippen geleckt… Der blinde Mann packte nach dem Kopf seines Partners, griff ihm in die strubbligen Haare und drückte ihn fester an sich. Ihre Zungen trafen sich und tasteten sich genussvoll ab. Kakuzus Griff um Tobis nun harten Schwanz wurde fester und er hörte, wie Tobi stöhnte. Er wollte sich von ihm lösen, doch Kakuzu hatte noch nicht genug von dieser so süßen Wonne und ließ ihn nicht los. Er hätte ihn am liebsten verschlungen…

„Hmm… Kuzu-san."

Tobi schaffte es dennoch sich von ihm zu lösen. Kakuzu zog seine Hand weg und öffnete die Augen. Das sollte er eigentlich nicht… Doch Tobi hielt sich seine Maske schon wieder vors Gesicht… Jedoch hatte er es noch nicht geschafft sich die Maske wieder am Kopf fest zu schnüren. Nur seine eine Hand hielt die Kringelmaske vor seinem Gesicht fest. Daraus eröffnete sich für Kakuzu eine prickelnde Gelegenheit… Er packte Tobi, hob ihn hoch, damit er aus ihm hinaus glitt, drehte ihn um und drückte ihn wieder nach unten. Uh… Geiles Gefühl. Tobi quiekte und hielt verzweifelt seine Maske fest, damit sie nicht hinunterfiel bei dieser Aktion.

Dann packte Kakuzu Tobis Schenkel. Tobi hatte nun keinen Kontakt mehr zum Bett und hing in Kakuzus Armen, der ihn genüsslich auf und ab bewegte. Verdammt, er war stark. Der arme kleine Ninja hatte keine Kontrolle mehr darüber wie tief der Narbenmann nun in ihn eindrang und wehren konnte er sich auch nicht, denn er war zu beschäftigt damit seine Maske mit einer Hand festzuhalten und sich mit einer Hand in Kakuzus Nacken zu krallen!

„Ah, ah, Ku…zu….saaaaaaan, uh, uh…. Oh, ja, Onkel Kuzu…", keuchte Tobi voller Lust. Kakuzu schnaufte heftig gegen seinen Rücken und Tobi spürte die Schweißperlen an Kakuzus Stirn, die er gegen Tobis Schulter gedrückt hielt. Diese Position war ziemlich anstrengend für den alten Mann. Nun er war bestimmt schon über 100, auch, wenn man ihm das nicht ansah.

Tobi konnte die 5 Herzen des vernarbten Ninjas laut schlagen hören. 5 Herzen, die im Moment nur für IHN schlugen. Nur für Tobi! Tobi fühlte sich wahnsinnig glücklich! Er spürte Kakuzu tief in sich. Immer und immer wieder. Bei jedem Mal stöhnte Tobi lustvoll auf. Anfangs hatte es weh getan, doch nun bekam der kleine Maskenträger nicht mehr genug von diesem Gefühl!

Er spürte, wie Kakuzu unter ihm zitterte und dann spürte er etwas in sich? War Onkel Kuzu geschmolzen? Nein, gekommen! Ahh… Ein schönes Gefühl, dachte sich Tobi…

Kakuzu ließ nun von dem kleinen Ninja ab, doch da war noch etwas unerledigt… Tobis Erektion starrte noch gen Himmel und wollte befriedigt werden. Kakuzu lächelte verschwitzt.

Tobi befestigte schnell seine Maske, drehte sich zu ihm um, die Arme angewinkelt und die Finderspitzen seiner beiden Zeigefinger aneinander pokend. „Uhn... Onkel Kuzu?"

„Keine Sorge, Tobi", lächelte Kakuzu ungewohnter Weise sanft, „du hast mir einen süßen Kuss geschenkt, dafür schenke ich dir nun auch etwas." Oh mein Gott, was für ein Gigolo-Spruch. Das war definitiv der Alkohol, der aus ihm sprach! Aber als der Narbenmann Tobi wieder aufs Bett drückte und anfing an seinem besten Stück zu nippen, zerfloss Tobi fast…

„Kuzu-saaan?"

„Was?!"

„Würden Sie ihn ganz reinnehmen?"

Zu Tobis Überraschung tat Kakuzu das sogar! Er begann an seinem Glied zu saugen und daran zu lecken und nach wenigen Sekunden kam auch Tobi. „Ahhh…."

…

Die Morgensonne…. War soooooo GRELL!! Tobis Auge brannte von den hellen Sonnenstrahlen… Er schloss die Augen wieder und schmiegte sich noch fester an Kakuzu, der neben ihm im Bett lag. Kakuzu schlief noch. Tobi setzte seinen Oberkörper auf, lehte sich mit dem Kinn auf seine Hand und beobachtete Kakuzu, wie er leicht im Schlaf mit den Augen zuckte. Sooooooo süüüüüüüüß!

Er tippte ihm vorsichtig auf die Nasenspitze, um ihn nicht aufzuwecken.

„Tut mir leid, Kakuzu-san, aber ich kann leider nicht Ihnen gehören. Ich gehöre bereits Zetsu-san… Und ‚die beiden' teilen nicht gerne…", flüsterte er leise.

…

Als Kakuzu aufwachte, lag er vollkommen angezogen im Bett. Tobi saß, ebenfalls wieder ganz angezogen, auf dem Sofa und starrte durch sein Guckloch zu ihm rüber.

„Argh!", fauchte Kakuzu und hielt sich den Kopf. Ein Kater… Und was für einer!! Er konnte sich an NICHTS mehr erinnern. „Tobi? Was ist gestern Abend passiert?", knurrte er zu dem Maskenmann hinüber.

„Ach nichts, Onkel Kuzu-san. Sie haben sich gestern betrunken und sind eingeschlafen, da hab ich Sie hier her gebracht", quiekte Tobi quitschvergnügt. Kakuzu seufzte.

„Lass uns zurückgehen Tobi…", wisperte er müde und stand gequält auf. Tobi stand ebenfalls auf und ging mit Kakuzu zusammen nach draußen.

„Hey, warum läufst du so komisch?"

„Ich bin gestern auf den Po gefallen…"

ENDE!! XD


End file.
